My Perfect Disaster
by LovinglyEnchanted
Summary: A colletion of oneshots detailing the life and love of Josh Ramsay and Kara Sinclair.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! So these are just little oneshots I somehow get in my brain during lectures - so of course I have to write them down instead of paying attention to what my Prof is teaching me. Ah well. They're here to make you smile, just as they've made me smile. I know they're short, but just try to enjoy :) And if you do happen to enjoy them a lot, then please review! A few words of praise goes a long way.**

"Let's go dancing!" Kara suggested to her boyfriend of two years, Josh Ramsay, "Know any good spots?" She noticed the hesitation instantly, but refused to acknowledge it; it had been ages since the last time they went out.

"Uhhh," he replied, not wanting to say no directly, "It might be a little difficult tonight, Darl'"

"Are you busy?" Kara frowned, knowing full well he was available; he just didn't feel like going out.

"No…" he started, "But we are in Vancouver, and Marianas just released a new album. We might not get any privacy."

She still wanted to go out; but she understood his need for space. She also didn't feel like prying girls away from her boyfriend all night, anyways. "Okay…" she complied, "maybe not dancing. How about a movie? Josh, I can't sit in this apartment any longer."

He walked over to hug her; she hugged him back tightly and rested her head against his chest, "I know, it's been a long couple days."

"I'm sorry," She mumbled into his hoodie.

"We'll go out," he whispered, "Have a movie in mind?"

"Not really."

He chuckled lightly and kissed the top of her head, "Okay, how about this; we go out for a nice dinner, then go watch whatever is playing at the theater?"

She smiled into his shirt; they were safe at a fancier place; there were usually only older people who didn't recognize him, or younger ones that did, yet kept to the etiquette of the restaurant. "What do you want to eat?"

"You choose."

"Thai." She responded, quickly.

He had to laugh, "I could have guessed." he paused before speaking, "alright, go get dressed and we'll go to 'Charms'." Charms Modern Thai was the best upper class Thai-Japanese fusion cuisine their end of Vancouver; it was trendy and slightly expensive; sure to be free of teenage fans. They also had the best Pad Thai Kara had ever tasted.

"Okay!" she smiled, jumping out of his embrace, "give me ten minutes."


	2. Chapter 2

He unlocked their apartment to find Kara sitting cozy on the right side of the couch, legs outstretched, reading a book. His annoyance and anger immediately subsided with the image of her, lovely and normal; quite a contrast to the stressful day he'd just endured.

"Hey, Hun," Kara smiled at him, warmly, "You're home early." Before he could even respond she had caught onto his mood, "What's wrong?"

He sighed, "Girlicious was in the studio today; they're still as petty as ever." He paused to hang up his jacket before adding, "It's tough; working with them."

"Sorry, baby." Kara replied as he walked towards the couch.

He gave a small smile, "Thanks, Darling." He bent over to kiss her softly. Straightening, he spoke, "I'm gonna shower now before the guys show up."

Kara looked at her watch, "I thought they weren't coming for another three hours."

Josh chuckled, "We're talking about Ian here. He'll be early."

Josh was right; Ian showed up half an hour after Josh was finished cleaning up. Kara excused herself for her own shower, leaving the guys to fend for themselves. She had just turned off the tap and was drying her legs when she caught a piece of her boyfriend's conversation with his friend.

"Does Kara know what happened today?" Ian asked. _What?_ Kara listened closer.

"No. And you are not going to bring up anything, okay?" Josh quipped, clearly annoyed. "Besides, nothing happened."

"Don't you think she deserves to know that Mel came on to you?" Ian stuck up for Kara, "She kissed you for God's sakes. When did you become such a dick? You never hide stuff."

"I'm not hiding anything! She kissed me and I pushed her off. You know that." Josh spoke, "I was going to tell her; and then you showed up! You can't blame me for not wanting to have that conversation while you're in my apartment."

Ian was silent for a moment, "Oh."

"Yeah." Josh replied.

Kara didn't know what to do. Such a touchy subject had never come up in their relationship before. Josh was right, nobody wanted to touch that conversation while Ian was hanging around; so she should pretend nothing happened, _but Josh can read my face so easily…_ She decided to try. Putting on the rest of her clothes, Kara decided to let her hair air dry; she walked out into the living room of the apartment and smiled forcefully, "What are the plans then guys?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello Everyone!" Kara heard Josh Ramsay's voice through the speakers surrounding Toronto's waterfront. The city was having a large music festival and Marianas Trench was last of the many performers the convention had to offer. Recognizing the first chords of 'Haven't Had Enough' she quickly paid for her water and started walking towards the stage.

High pitched screams began to ring out around her. It felt like a full minute before she heard Josh's voice again. "It's been a while, hasn't it Toronto?" Again, the crowd erupted like a group of banshee's.

Kara manoeuvred her way through the crowd up to the VIP gates on the front right side of the stage. Her long blonde hair swung lightly from side to side over her tanned skin as she squeezed by the throngs of fans trying to get closer to center stage.

"To make it up to you we're gonna start off with a song from our new album. You might have heard it on the radio." He paused for the screaming to stop, "This song is dedicated to a very special lady in the crowd tonight-" Kara smiled broadly, knowing he was talking about her, "-so let's get this show started!"

Finally making it to the gates she released her grip on the backstage pass around her neck and showed it to the large man guarding the door; he quickly glanced at the plastic and opened the gates for her.

Kara smiled warmly and thanked him before quickly making her way over to the side of the stage her boyfriend was performing on. She hoped he could see her from there as there was only ten of them watching there; a significant difference from the thousands in the main crowd.

"Testing, testing," Josh began to sing, "Well I'm just suggesting, you and I might not be the best thing."

Kara watched him from the side, enjoying her view; he was wearing a new pair of skinny jeans, a white button down and her favourite red tie. She noticed his eyes weren't focused down at his new Tavish Crowe guitar, but rather scanning the crowd. She realized rather quickly that he was looking for her.

She raised her hand in the air, immediately attracting his attention. He smiled when their eyes met, and in order to show the entire crowd exactly who he was talking about he pointed at her as he sang, "But I still want ya, want ya; don't meant to taunt ya." He grinned even wider at her blush. Quickly putting his hand back down to play his guitar, he faced back to the crowd.

Kara couldn't help but smile widely; she didn't even notice the death glare the girls were sending her way, she was too focused on Josh. As he sang 'been stuck now so long' Kara noticed the smirk on his face, and Kara knew he was telling her how much he loved her by twisting the lyrics from her favourite country song 'Stuck on You'

Taking off his guitar, he passed it to Brett, and took the microphone out of its holder. He then ran up to the crowd the opposite side of where Kara stood. Slowly he made his way to her side, making sure to touch as many hands as possible along the way. Finally he stood infront of her, blue hair shining and grinning widely. He grabbed her hand and placed in on his chest to sing, "Testing, testing. I'm just suggesting, you and I might just be the best thing."

He was breathing heavily as the song came to a close, but he still managed to lean in and kiss Kara softly. The crowd suddenly went wild, becoming louder than she had ever heard them. Her smile broke their kiss, and all too soon he was leaning away; making sure to say 'I love you' before running back on stage.


End file.
